equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
City of Flowena
The Free City of Flowena, famous for its banks and botanical gardens, is a city on a time limit. Ruled by the incompetent mayor Chocolat de Rosebrune, the city is approaching a boiling point of unrest. Chocolat has done little during his tenure as Mayor, simply hosting grand parties as opposed to trying to rule the city properly. While this has been seen positively by the aristocracy, the lower classes do not view the parties in such high stead. While the lower classes are at least content, there is talk that if the situation were to worsen further, stability would likely collapse. But threats to the government come from within the seigneurie as well, with both the benevolent de Indigo and the Authoritarian de Charbon families possibly threatening de Rosebrune’s powerful position, just waiting for the right moment to strike. All is not lost, however, as recently Chocolat has said that he is stopping the parties and that everyone should wait for the new year, where he shall make an important announcement. Lore The Fortress Flowena Before Flowena was the city it is today, before it was even a city, Flowena was a fortress. As the northeastern bastion of the first Kingdom of Aquileia (with Flowena being specifically part of Pomovarra), Flowena was renowned across Griffonia as an imposing and impenetrable fortress. This reputation, however, was lost in 705, when Emperor Grover I, in his invasion of Aquileia, simply bribed the garrison, not only taking the fortress with ease but setting a precedent for the modern Flowenan obsession of money. An Imperial Flowena With the success of Grover’s invasion, Flowena was brought into the new Griffonian Empire. As the fortifications now no longer needed, the fortress was left to crumble over time. Meanwhile, the settlements around the fortifications began to expand out, no longer wary of straying too far from the fortress. The settlements developed into a small town, which became a key center of trade between the Imperial Heartlands and Aquileia. Through this trade, the town prospered, eventually becoming a city. During this time, Flowena developed many of the icons that are still recognizable today, such as the botanical gardens, the textiles industry, and the Flowena banks. Eventually, as a side-effect of this prosperity, merchants and bankers (who ruled the city at this point) requested for more rights and privileges. These requests were eventually granted, and in 871 Emperor Grover III granted Flowena the status on an Imperial Free City. While this decision was popular within the city itself, its previous owners, of particular note Aquileia, were dismayed by the decisions. This dismay would eventually come to a head in 972. An Independent Flowena In 972, when Aquileia, under the leadership of King Gerad Discret, seceded from the Empire, it sought to regain dominance over its former subjects. One of these subjects was the city of Flowena, which Discret attempted to integrate into the Kingdom, resulting in Flowena have to give payments to the capital Aquila. However, there was hope for the city which came in the form of the Aquileian Revolution of 980. During this time, Flowena took a chance and declared independence from Aquileia, meaning that now Flowena would be free from the violence of the revolution. Throughout the remainder of the revolution, Flowena was practically like a port in a storm, being a safe place for refugees fleeing from the violence. Flowena continued, as they had for so long now, to prosper. The Discret family eventually won the revolution, however there was never any attempted reconquering of Flowena, with many former subjects, including Flowena, being left as free and independent nations. A Chaotic Flowena Today, the City of Flowena is a city that is fractured on all sides. The upper classes of the city are made up of the patricians; noble families that have been ruling Flowena for generations now. Technically, the city is a republic, with the ruling Seigneurie, and the additional office of Mayor, being elected roles. However, voting is only granted to the patricians, with the elections often being decided weeks before they actually occur. This ‘unfair’ balance of power is often the focal point of communist groups, who have gotten more popular recently as the working class has not only grown but also gotten steadily poorer. The plight of the working class is an issue that has also split the patrician families, with there being disagreements on whether to help the poor or not. The situation certainly hasn’t been helped by the current mayor, Chocolat de Rosebrune, who has devoted himself more to parties and hedonism as opposed to actually ruling well. There has been little hope recently for the lower classes, however recently Chocolat has surprised everyone, as he has canceled all of his planned parties. Patricians and peasants alike have been confused by this sudden change, and are eagerly awaiting the New Year, when apparently Chocolat will explain his sudden change. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Threats and Opportunities * and '-' Both nations pose a very dangerous threat to Flowena, with them being able to outclass Flowena heavily. Both nations also get wargoals on Flowena, however, those wargoals are only given in the late game, giving Flowena to gather land to be able to defend/invade. * , , , , , and -''' These surrounding nations will be expanded into, with most paths giving war goals on some combination of the nations (Excluding the Non-Aligned path, which only gives a war goal on Pomovarra) National Focus Technology * Only if Man The Guns is absent + Only if Man The Guns is present Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Город Фловена Category:Countries Category:Articles with potentially outdated infoboxes